


The Remedy

by heuradys



Category: Lone Gunmen
Genre: Fanvids, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Series Spoilers, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/pseuds/heuradys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, Jimmy... you don't give up.  A fixit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remedy

Password = hvid


End file.
